Transit window assemblies may be used on various vehicles including buses, trains, recreational vehicles, as well as other vehicles. Transit windows are utilized in harsh use environments such as public transportation and other environments where the windows are exposed to environmental as well as physical abuse from passengers. Such transit windows require an efficient latching mechanism that securely retains the window and is easily opened and closed and does not cause damage to the latching mechanism. There is therefore a need in the art for a transit window that is easily latched and unlatched without repeated stress placed on the latching mechanism. There is also a need in the art for a transit window that retains the window securely and requires lower efforts by a user to close the window. There is also a need in the art for a transit window that includes components that may be easily coupled together and separated to allow for servicing of various components within the window assembly.